Halleluya
by Chlorophyll
Summary: Jamais il n'avait été si bon de le voir se dévoiler, se mettre à nu et le regarder se toucher. Il ne le voyait pas, il ne sentait pas se présence, et Takano voyait là toutes ces choses qu'il faisait sans lui. /!\ PWP


_**sBlabla :**__ Alors, comment dire, cet OS est un PWP, et je crois que c'est la première fois que je n'écris pas de vraie histoire dans un texte alors je me sens un peu gênée, surtout que bon… c'est tiré d'une chanson d'un groupe que j'aime particulièrement et ça concerne un manga que j'aime bien. M'enfin, je me sens toute gênée. Hahaha je suis rouge derrière mon écran, honte à moi. Tout ça pour dire, si l'envie vous vient d'écouter la musique pour une meilleure « compréhension » (notamment savoir d'où me vient cette inspiration soudaine) je vous invite à y aller, c'est « Halleluya » du groupe Indochine, bonne écoute et bonne dégustation !_

_Je dédie cet OS à Logan Arckei, qui m'a vivement demandé de le poster, c'est pour toi chou o/_

_**Halleluya !**_

Takano fixait encore le petit objet argenté avec des yeux ronds. Il savait bien qu'Onodera n'était pas dans ce genre là, de donner ça, pas dans ces conditions là. Et surtout pas en disant de ne pas se gêner, qu'il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait.

Oh, Masamune aurait pu prendre ça pour une demande à sortir avec lui, ou encore une demande bien plus intime, mais il ne voulait pas se monter la tête. Pourtant, la clé de chez Ritsu, ce n'était pas rien pour lui, ça sonnait presque comme une demande en mariage.

Et le dilemme était là maintenant, ça allait faire deux semaines, deux très longues semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu intimement, qu'il ne l'avait pas touché et il était à peu près sur de devenir fou s'il n'ouvrait pas cette porte sur le champ.

D'ailleurs, il l'était déjà, fou. Fou d'Onodera ! En plus ces derniers temps il n'allait pas bien et Takano s'inquiétait vraiment, alors ce n'était pas bizarre s'il se rendait chez lui, non ? Alors décidé, il avait ouvert la porte et était rentré sans un bruit.

Comme il l'avait craint, Ritsu était dans sa chambre, il l'entendait geindre de l'entrée et il avait toujours eus cette habitude de parler durant son sommeil. Précautionneusement il s'était approché et avait découvert que la porte était entrouverte.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la chambre et ne parvint pas à décrocher ses yeux du spectacle offert devant lui.

Dans un enchevêtrement de draps et de gémissements rauques, il était là, le dos cambré, les lèvres pincées et les joues roses. Une main agrippée à ses cheveux et l'autre se battant contre l'envie irrépressible de descendre encore, sur ses pectoraux, lentement sur son ventre.

Takano déglutit difficilement, il avait la gorge sèche. C'était un peu comme un fantasme qui se réalisait sous ses yeux.

Il respira brutalement en voyant les doigts fins de son subalterne déboutonner lentement, peut-être trop même, sa chemise blanche immaculée et froissée du débat qui commençait à animer le corps du jeune brun.

Bon sang que cet idiot là était bandant ! Sa main qui précédemment tenait fermement ses cheveux descendait maintenant comme une caresse sur ses yeux pour les masquer. Comme s'il avait honte de son geste, Onodera se pinça un peu plus les lèvres, les mordants un peu au passage.

Ce que Takano aurait aimé être à la place de ces lèvres rougies, torturées par les canines de Ritsu. Il cru même que son cœur arrêta de battre en voyant une langue mutine réhydrater les lèvres gonflées.

Un gémissement de bien être le fit revenir à la _raison_, il descendit son regard sur la main droite d'Onodera qui descendit un instant pour maltraiter un téton qu'il pinça gentiment, ne manquant pas de le faire geindre de nouveau.

Il enleva lui-même les premiers boutons de sa chemise, il commençait à avoir bien trop chaud et son corps réagissait trop vite à son goût.

Il suivit d'un regard brûlant la main passer des yeux verts qui s'entrouvrirent légèrement, caresser l'arrête du nez et s'arrêter sur les lèvres gonflées et maltraitées.

Le bruit de la fermeture éclair était terriblement excitante, Takano sentit ses épaules trembler, il frissonna de tout son corps et sentit son sexe pulser à l'étroit de son pantalon. Il aurait tant donné à cet instant pour que ce soit Ritsu qui lui enlève ce morceau de tissus trop contraignant.

Mais c'était le sien qu'il faisait glisser le long de ses cuisses, soulevant ses hanches, dévoilant son érection à travers le dernier tissu. Quelle gêne ce boxer ! Le bout des doigts de Ritsu dessinaient de petits cercles, sa main tremblait, hésitait à savoir si oui ou non elle allait saisir la hampe dure et prodiguer tout ce soin qu'elle méritait.

-Hn… Nhhhoo…

Le reste de la chemise de Takano s'envola, il mourrait de chaud et son regard n'avait de cesse de suivre les mouvements lents et réguliers de la main de Ritsu sur son membre gonflé. L'entendre gémir, le regarder se masturber, caresser son corps, les perles de sueurs qui commençaient à rouler lentement sur le torse imberbe.

Takano aurait tout donné pour être dans ses pensées, que Onodera ne pense pas à sa main sur son membre mais à la sienne.

-Aaah ! Ta-Takano… hum…

Il recula d'un pas et se cacha derrière la porte craignant être surprit, sa respiration était terriblement saccadée et il appuyait légèrement sur son sexe pour lui éviter de pulser plus encore de peur de rejoindre Onodera dans sa douce torture.

Takano s'était trompé, c'était encore mieux que ses fantasmes, encore mieux que ces nuits blanches à se toucher lui-même imaginer Onodera dans la même position que lui et se masturber. C'était jouissif, il se retenait de ne pas geindre devant le spectacle, c'était trop bon ainsi.

Combien de fois il avait voulu voir le corps de son cadet réagir ainsi, savoir qu'il imaginait les mains de Takano à la place des siennes et se rendre compte de sa honte, ses joues rougissantes.

Il ne savait plus trop de qui venait les gémissements, il ne parvenait pas à contrôler les sons venant de sa propre gorge, une goutte de pré-sperme roula le long du sexe tendu et traité avec douceur pour se déposer sur le pouce. Onodera changea de main rapidement pour garder le rythme maintenant soutenu qu'il s'était imposé et posa le pouce sali sur ses lèvres, la langue passant rapidement pour gouter à sa propre semence.

Takano aurait pu jouir sur le champ tellement c'était bandant ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait les joues en feu, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Ritsu ainsi et n'en demandait que plus encore. Il vit les hanches se lever d'impatience, certains va et viens devenant plus flous et imprécis.

-Aaah… ! Ah !

Onodera laissa échapper un filet de salive que Takano jugea d'extrêmement sexy, il le récupéra d'un autre doigt et l'étala sur son gland rougi de plaisir.

Takano avança précautionneusement d'un pas, tâchant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit, la respiration de Ritsu était lourde et chaude, il pouvait sentir la température grimper, tous les sons de sa gorge parvenaient à ses oreilles très clairement, jusqu'aux battements de son cœur.

Il imagina sa main faire endurer ce va et viens chaud et humide sur son sexe tendu et probablement douloureux. Il voulait le prendre dans sa bouche et le faire jouir mille fois dedans. Sa main glissa lentement sur la barrière de son pantalon, c'était terriblement bon mais il ne devait pas.

Il le voyait faire ça encore et encore, les soirs, en pensant à lui, son corps, ses mains. Takano tentait de résonner son sexe dur à ces pensées peu catholiques. S'imaginer Ritsu lui faire se genre de chose. Un gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres, Onodera mordit l'ongle de son pouce sauvagement tandis que son dos se creusait comme celui d'un chat.

Ses muscles couverts de sueur était tous tendus et sa mâchoire était crispée. Le voir dans un tel état de jouissance lui fit mal au sexe, il le libéra d'un geste habile, laissant tomber le pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Onodera se donnait du plaisir, un plaisir incontrôlable lorsqu'il n'était pas là, lorsqu'il ne le touchait pas. Ce dernier grogna longuement avant de gémir à gorge déployée.

Onodera avait encore les yeux ouverts, il gémissait lourdement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, malgré la main qui bloquait le passage de ses lèvres. C'était une retenue divinement excitante que celle-ci, il sentait l'arrivée de Ritsu et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le sexe gorgé de sang, le gland rougi et quelques gouttes en retomber

Ses mouvements étaient plus forts et flous, c'était désordonné et il parvenait à peine à respirer convenablement.

-Aah ! Ah !

Sa main s'agrippa aux draps déjà froissés, ses hanches tremblaient rapidement, il rejeta sa tête en arrière alors que sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri de jouissance sourd. Il se libéra sur lui-même en quelques jets, sa main serrant encore étroitement le sexe malmené. Il joua du bout des doigts avec sa semence se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il susurra sensuellement le nom de son chef quand son corps fut secoué d'un dernier spasme de jouissance.

Takano aurait pu jouir vingt fois en le voyant venir, c'était tellement excitant que son corps mince en redemandait encore. Il vit le sexe déjà dressé et prêt à être maltraité une fois de plus, n'y tenant plus il avança lentement et l'engloba dans sa totalité de ses lèvres et de sa langue chaude.

Onodera ouvrit les yeux subitement en voyant le visage de Takano fondre sur son sexe déjà abusé. Il passa ses deux mains dans la toison noire, agrippant les cheveux et appuyant sur la tête pour en avoir encore plus, plus fort et plus vite.

En redressant sa tête il croisa les deux yeux dorés rempli d'un désir bestial qui le fit geindre.

Takano suçait tellement bien qu'il aurait pu jouir immédiatement s'il n'avait pas eut besoin de se remettre de ses premières émotions.

-Hnn Takano-san… tu… tu as tout vu ?

Onodera du se contenter d'un gémissement pour réponse, un coup de langue plus fort que les précédents lui fit comprendre la situation et son visage vira au rouge, il posa ses mains dessus.

-C'est gênant… Susurra-t-il en réprimant un gémissement.

-Pourtant… j'ai aimé que tu penses à moi quand tu te masturbe, Ritsu, assura Takano en enfonçant lentement deux doigts dans l'intimité du dernier.

Il geint en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

-Takano-san… Hé… Takano-san… TAKANO ! Hurla encore une fois Ristu en claquant un magazine sur le bureau de son chef. J'ai terminé ma demande de réimpression.

-Ah… Soupira ce dernier en se réveillant. Ouais, merci.

Il releva sa tête et mâcha légèrement comme pour remettre sa mâchoire en place. Onodera était encore devant lui avec un air moqueur et hautain.

-Vous deviez faire un beau rêve, chef, pour être dans un si bel état.

Le concerné sourit distraitement en écrivant, Onodera se pencha curieusement sur le papier. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Ce n'était pas de l'amour !

_« Si tu refaisais tout ce qu'il y avait dans mon rêve, c'est toi qui serait dans un bel état. »_


End file.
